Think Before You Cheat
by Tami the Scene Queen
Summary: Do Cuddles and Giggles make the perfect couple? Well Cuddles sure seems to think so. But what happens when he finds out that the girl he loves is cheating on him? There will be drama, heartbreak, and of course, revenge! [Humanized or Anime Happy Tree Friends characters]


**A/N: Thanks to my creativity, I decided on this story idea! I'm very surprised that no one has done a fan fiction on a situation like this one! Very shocking...so happy I'm the first! :D Anyways, this idea was bugging the shit out of me and it had to be written NOW! It feels so much better now that the first chapter has been done! Please enjoy! :3**

* * *

The bell rang continuously, loud enough to burst someone's eardrums open. This was good news for Cuddles because school was finally out and it was the start of another great weekend. But that wasn't the only thing that brought a smile to his face. Saturdays and Sundays are reoccurring, and there was no way of preventing them from happening. What Cuddles looked forward to the most was seeing his girlfriend, Giggles. Today would mark their nine-month anniversary.

They didn't have any classes together, which was a shame for them both. He only saw Giggles at lunch and during a couple passing periods. There wasn't a single moment where he stopped thinking about the girl of his dreams. Not only was it his first relationship, but it was also his longest and healthiest one. They rarely ever got into fights and never tend to get sick or bored of each other. Cuddles couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, and she made his heart swoon.

A lot of the female students found Cuddles highly attractive due to his short blond hair, bright yellow eyes, million dollar smile, and wonderful personality. There were plenty of times when girls asked him out, even when he was already in a relationship. But he always kindly let them down, informing his admirers that he already had a special girl in his life.

He walks out of the high school building to meet Giggles by the front entrance. Cuddles had to contain himself from hugging his girlfriend tightly and covering her entire face with sweet kisses. They were in a public place and he thought it would hurt the other girls who had crushes on him if he did that. Several people found it very heart-warming that he put the feelings of those females before his own.

"Giggles!" He calls out. She turns around holding her book bag, dangling in front of her. The female's short pink hair blew lightly and perfectly with the soft breeze, her light pink eyes sparkling in the distance. "There's never a moment when she's not beautiful." Cuddles thought to himself, amazed at the sight of the gorgeous girl.

He quickly paced over toward her and smiled warmly. "Good afternoon!" He greeted. She lightly chuckles and sends an angelic smile to her boyfriend. "Good afternoon! I missed you so much!" Cuddles sighed lovingly as he inched closer to her. "I missed you too babe!" Their faces both turned a shade of pink, resisting the urge to kiss. "Can you come over to my house today?" Giggles asked. "I really need help on my geometry homework." As to be expected, Cuddles nods his head in response. "Of course I will!"

"Great!" Giggles squealed, jumping up and down. Together, the two lovers walked out of the school campus boundaries into the closest neighborhood.

* * *

About two or three blocks into the region surrounded by houses, Cuddles slowly took Giggles's hand into his own. He turns to his side to gaze at her delicately-crafted face once more. She was absolutely mesmerizing and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Cuddles scans the residence to find his favorite place in the neighborhood. When he spots it, he motions Giggles to follow him over there.

They proceed to the small area he was most fond of. It was a small meadow with knee-high green grass, a variety of multi-colored flowers low to the ground, and tall broad pine trees surrounding its perimeter. This meadow was the exact place where Cuddles first asked Giggles to be his girlfriend.

The couple frolic and skip toward the heart of the majestic grassland. Cuddles sets his backpack carefully on the grass, trying to prevent any damage from being done. He unzips his carrier and shuffles through it to find something in particular. Well actually, it wasn't something…it was three items being held in his arms. He swivels around now facing Giggles, handing her the objects currently in his possession. "Happy nine-month anniversary! These have been the best months of my entire life."

Giggles gasps from surprise, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my gosh Cuddles!" She acquires each item tenderly with care. Her boyfriend just bestowed a bouquet of two dozen red roses, a heart-shaped box of Belgian chocolates, and a small black velvet box. Giggles focuses her eyes closely on the presents with her mouth widely agape. "Wow…thank you Cuddles! I really don't know what to say." He shyly rubs the back of his head and blushes, "No problem! It was no trouble at all!"

She moves the bouquet of roses and box of chocolates underneath her armpit and slowly opens the velvet case, curious of what was inside. Her face brightened up even more when she drew the gift out of the box. It was a golden heart necklace, held together by tiny gold chains. Giggles peers at the words on the heart, to get a closer look. The phrase engraved on the gold locket was something that could make any girl smile. _"I love you"_

Giggles brought the necklace into her embrace, pressing it against her chest. "Thank you so much…I love you too!" Hearing his three favorite words from his favorite person meant the world to him. Cuddles ran up to his girlfriend, surprising her with a big hug. "You're my angel!" Giggles reacts by returning his endearing affection. "You're such a sweet guy!" She pulls his face closer to hers, planting a long kiss on his kind lips. The two lovers close their eyes to treasure the tender kiss given to each other.

The pink-haired female was the first to pull apart, narrowing her eyes and staring at the ground. "Listen…Cuddles.." She shifted side to side uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry for not getting you a gift. There was just so much work I had to finish and-" "Hey…" Cuddles interrupted, his hand resting on her shoulder. "It's fine, there's no need to blame yourself. I'm sure you were really occupied in everything and to be honest, you didn't have to give anything back in return." Giggles's frown formed into a smile once she heard his comment. "Okay!" Cuddles picks up his backpack and asks, "Should we start heading to your place now?" Giggles nods and hooks onto his arm. He offers to carry her gifts, which she said yes to, and they were on their way to Giggles's home.

* * *

Once they were at her house, the couple settled down and relaxed on the huge leather couch in the living room. Cuddles agreed to watch Giggles's favorite television series Glee, even though it wasn't his first choice. He would always put his girlfriend, family, and friends before himself. It was just a part of his nature.

Something that slightly bothered Cuddles was how Giggles was texting away on her phone instead of focusing the show. She's the one who suggested that they watch Glee. So why was she paying attention to her phone and not the TV? Cuddles leans over her shoulder to see who Giggles was texting, making sure not to draw any attention to himself. Before making out the person she was texting, Giggles shut off her phone to glare at her boyfriend. "What did I tell you about invading my privacy?" She snapped. "Look I'm sorry!" Cuddles apologized, waving his arms in front of him in defense. "It just makes me suspicious that you never let me see your phone."

"Well you need to respect my privacy! I'm always considerate of you and what you do." Cuddles sighs and wipes his sweaty palms onto his jeans. "You're absolutely right, I'm so sorry…sometimes I just feel like you're cheating on me." Giggles cuddles closer to the blond boy and wraps her arms around him. "I'm not cheating on you, I promise." A look of sincerity and ease returns to Cuddles's face, "I trust you babe!" Giggles was about to kiss her boyfriend when her cell phone rung. "Oh I got to get that!" She bolts up and snatches her phone, darting into the other room.

A feeling of worry and anxiety came to Cuddles, and all he could do at that moment was shake it off. "Why am I thinking about this and jumping to sudden conclusions? Giggles would never cheat on me." He thought. "I'm so stupid! I really need to prove to her that she has my trust. No wonder she's so irritated with me." Cuddles lightly smacks himself on the forehead.

Giggles sprints back towards Cuddles, slamming her phone down on the table-counter next to the couch. "Petunia asked me to help her out with some new cheerleading routines." She informed her guest. "She is the cheerleading captain after all! I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" Cuddles cast a look at Giggles, granting her permission to go visit her friend. "Thank you, I'll see you in a little bit." She fastly paces herself towards the door and quickly slams it. "Bye…" Cuddles responds, a little too late for his girlfriend to hear.

Ten minutes into watching more of Glee, Giggles's vibrating cell phone interferes with Cuddles's concentration on the television program. Without pondering about respecting his girlfriend's privacy, he grabs her cell phone and stares at the screen. Giggles has an iPhone 4S, so the text was shown on the front. Cuddles reads what it says and rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

**Russell: Shiver me timbers! Last night was amazing my sweet lass! And may I say that yer easier to fuck now that yer pussy has loosened up! ;) [sent Today at 4:29 PM]**

"What the fuck?!" Cuddles had to keep himself from screaming and freaking out at that moment. He slid the text icon to the side, allowing him access to her phone. "Good thing she doesn't have a passcode lock." He thought with nervous sweat trickling down his forehead. Cuddles was afraid to read more messages that were present on Giggles's phone, but he had to make sure that all of this was really happening.

It turns out that Russell wasn't the only boy she was cheating on him with. Giggles was also having private affairs with The Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Flippy. They were talking dirty on text and sexting each other nude pictures of themselves. The next thing Cuddles did was search through her photo library to find more evidence. Not only did she save all the pictures they sent her, but there were sex tapes recorded of her getting fucked by each one of them.

Cuddles was beyond furious…there were no words to describe how mad he was. Intense anger wasn't the only thing that he felt, he was also heartbroken and in grief. How could anyone do this to him? Especially Giggles, the girl he loved more than anything in the world. There was never a time that he hurt her or treated her badly. Cuddles didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to tell someone about this. He figured that if he told someone, they would want proof to make sure he wasn't full of bullshit. And immediately, Cuddles thought of a plan on how to get away with it without getting caught. All of a sudden, another text pops up, coming from someone unexpected. Cuddles didn't think that Giggles would even associate with this person, but he was wrong. He realized that he was wrong about a lot of things…

**Shifty: Hey hot stuff! Cro-Marmot gave me ur # I hope u don't mind! He told me ur good w/ ur body! x3 U need 2 give me a piece of that action! I sent u something btw! ;D 8=======D [sent Today at 4:35 PM]**

Two seconds later, Shifty's picture came through, which mentally disturbed Cuddles. It was the thief's hard throbbing cock, held firmly with his right hand. Cuddles was grossed out, since he's straight, and obviously isn't interested in the D. Right now, he wanted nothing more but to smash Giggles's cell phone into tiny pieces on the ground. But he wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't mean or ruthless. Instead, Cuddles was going to get the evidence he needed.

First, he had to send all of the proof to one person he trusted. And Cuddles knew just the right guy: Toothy. Toothy is his best friend and he knew that he wouldn't betray him. After all, Toothy has been his pal way longer than Giggles has been his girlfriend.

He composes a new message and tries to search for his friend's name on his girlfriend's contacts. To his luck, Toothy's name appeared on the screen. He didn't memorize the boy's number by heart, so he knew God was on his side.

Cuddles sent Toothy all of the pictures he snapped of Giggles's conversations with the other boys, along with the nude pictures and sex videos. It was a huge pain, only because the phone allowed only four pictures or videos to be sent at a time. With every message Cuddles sent, he copied and pasted the same text:

**Giggles: Hi Toothy…it's Cuddles! I'm sending you all of these for a reason and I'll explain it to you later! Whatever you do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't reply back! Thanks! [sent Today at 4:48 PM]**

He was sure that Toothy would get annoyed by the constant repeating messages, but maybe he would understand.

The last message felt like it was taking forever to send and Cuddles was getting more and more fearful. Thoughts were scrambling through his head of what would happen if Giggles came back. And what she would do to him if she found out that he discovered her secret affairs. Whatever happened, he didn't want to stick around and find out.

If anyone was in Cuddles's place, it would be very hard for that person to remain calm. Different feelings and emotions were cramming into the blond boy's already packed head, feeling like it would burst at any moment. And listening to Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester, screaming on the television really wasn't helping.

Once all of the pictures and videos to Toothy were sent, Cuddles deleted any remaining evidence of texting his best friend. His first mission has been accomplished and that was the hardest part. He held in his tears and flooding emotions, planning on letting them run wild once he got home.

* * *

The front door burst open with Giggles peering into the living room. "Cuddles, I'm back! I forgot my phone and-" A silent response interrupted the pink-haired girl as she jogged towards the couch. Her phone was still right where she left it, but Cuddles was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Tami's Note: So is the suspense killing ya? You wanna know what happens next? Will Giggles find out? Who knows! Please favorite, follow, and review! :) The more there is the faster I will update I promise! :D**


End file.
